The Trail from Riley Park
by Kats Flower Girls
Summary: Bree's last thoughts repeated through Edwards head as he held Bella, sleeping in his arms... "My only regret is that I couldn't tell Fred more about all this, be nice to him please!" Based off of 'the short second life of bree tanner'...


If you don't immediately know the title's significance then you may want to read 'the short second life of bree tanner' and then come back to read my story…

You can read the book for free online until Midnight EST on Monday July 5th! Here's the link: http (:/) ld-breetannerbook( .) libredigital (.) com/

**This story was written for the "Graduation!" one shot contest on **

**The Two Sides of Twilight II Forum (link is on my profile)**

**If you would like to vote for my story please go to: **

**http (:/) forum (.) fanfiction (.) net/topic/75487/26899253/1/**

**Voting will be open until Monday June 21****st****, 2010**

I don't own any Twilight or any of the characters, I just like to find their soul mates!

Warning: this story was written when I had gotten only 8 hours of sleep in the last 65 hours and it is barely a mockery of what I had originally intended… with that said proceed at your own risk, LOL!

**The Trail from Riley Park**

~ Edward's POV ~

_"Part of being a Cullen is being meticulously responsible" Alice Cullen_

Half me, half him, Bella in the middle…

I ran my fingers across the delicate silver chain of the bracelet bearing a sparkling heart shaped rock, representing me and a hand carved wolf that represented Jacob, both of us attached to the same, chain wrapped around Bella's delicate wrist.

"No Bella. It's part of who you are." I had told Bella when she tried to take off the bracelet, but truth be told, I couldn't bear for her to remove the diamond I had given her since she had given me back my mothers ring, even if it had to share it's place with the symbol of Jacobs love.

She had finally told Jacob that she chose me.

I couldn't help but be extremely thankful she wants me… more.

I hugged Bella tightly to my chest reveling in her sweet scent mixed with strawberry shampoo. Bella had a difficult/trying day and an even harder night.

Bella finally stopped whimpering, her breathing steadied as she fell into her deepest sleep. It was almost time for me to go. As if on cue I heard the minds of Alice, Jasper and Esme coming towards the Swan's home. We had decided that Esme would take my place at Bella's side for the night while Jasper would keep her knocked out until I could return. Alice would follow me several miles away so I could read her visions for the best result as I made decisions on what to tell Fred.

It was early morning now, Bella'd cried long into the night and I was going to need to hurry if I was gonna make it to Riley Park in time to meet Fred, and fulfill Bree's last request to be kind to him and tell him everything she'd found out, too late to save her life, but it would save his.

I didn't want to leave Bella after her hours of hysteria but I was the only one who could find him… Alice and I had gone through every option while Bella was visiting Jacob…. A smile crept onto my face… If Fred had any idea what is coming in his future…

Alice decided to go first but she saw herself unable to find him, then Esme, Rose. We all took turns deciding to be the one to find Fred, but I was the only one who could find him… I balked at first but then I remembered the information Bree gave me, she gave us so much in her last few minutes, she kept our secrets. Her last wish deserved to be fulfilled/honored.

The familiar voices of my family growing stronger as they neared me, was comforting. Jasper's thoughts were still on Alice and what had been keeping them occupied for the last few hours. My little sister was still trying to see a fleeting vision of Fred's future that had run through her mind earlier today. The vision was very quick and very fuzzy but the general idea was that Fred was holding a small figure with a womanly shape but it was driving Alice crazy; she couldn't make the woman clear enough to see who it was. She was excited to be following me, hoping to get a better lock on Fred. Esme's thoughts brought me back to the reality of what my duty was tonight. Her thoughts were on the young newborn, Bree, whom she had considered her daughter, if only for just a half hour, she had let her mind wander in dreams of teaching her languages and dancing; thoughts of snuggling her while watching a musical on TV. Esme had bonded with the girl so strongly without exchanging more than a few words with her, and was now mourning the loss of a child and all the hopes she had for Bree's future…

This was why Esme had asked to be the one to hold Bella tonight in my absence, she wished to comfort herself in the knowledge of, though she had lost one daughter, she will get to keep Bella for all eternity.

Esme's quiet whisper addressed me just a moment after I heard her soft landing just inside Bella's window. "Alice isn't going to wait much longer, so you better hand over Bella now and get going before she drags you out" Esme chuckled.

"Damn straight!" Alice giggled from bellow as she was showering Jasper with farewell kisses intended to hold him over in her absence.

My eyes met Esme's then, and they were much sadder than her happy chuckle had let on. _Thank you for fulfilling my daughter's last request. You are doing __the right thing_. She smiled weakly as she slid onto the bed between Bella and I, slipping her small arm under Bella's neck, gently replacing mine. Bella didn't even stir just as Alice had seen in her vision.

I gave one last look at the love of my existence; she was sleeping peacefully in the loving arms of my mother, and saw how the expression on Esme's face softened as embracing Bella comforted her.

"Thank you" I whispered at the same moment Esme thought it, and we both chuckled.

"See you soon," I called back to her while jumping out the window, landing next to Alice and Jasper.

"Ready?" Alice's eye's flashed anticipation.

_Don't worry about Bella, Bro; I'll make sure she gets a restful night__'__s sleep. _ Jasper thought, then turning to Alice said "Don't pester him too much" he chuckled and Alice punched him lightly on the chest with a good natured pout on her lips.

"Lets go!" I said.

"Good luck!" Jasper wished. Alice and I turned north, running into the night.

"Good bye!" Esme called.

**OOO**

I was familiar enough with Vancouver, British Columbia. I had a general idea of where I would be going, but Alice Google mapped it any way to see what was close by to help her narrow down where Fred might be. Every time she had started to narrow it down she got nauseas. I recognized the feeling from Bree's memories, and figured it was part of Fred's defensive gift and thanked whatever God would be listening that Fred had chosen not to follow Riley into battle against my family and errantly wondered if because the wolves were already repulsed by our kind, if Fred's gift would have effected them like it would have hindered my family. We may never know…

Riley Park was a fairly large complex, with an ice rink, several pools, play grounds, class rooms, tennis and basketball courts, and a fitness centre, but considering how young Fred was, even with his gift, I figured it would be very easy to find his trail. It took us several minutes to finally find his trail behind a building near the play ground. Alice stayed about 3 miles out from me, so we didn't scare Fred away.

Once I had his trail, it was very easy to follow him and I figured he wanted to make it sure Bree had no trouble finding him. I followed his scent directly west towards the Straight of Georgia. Fred was obviously smarter than I gave him credit for, if he was near water, he could disappear quickly and not be followed. Except by me, I smiled smugly, I could follow his thoughts, but he didn't know that. This newborn was smart, but had a lot to learn if he was going to last long in this supernatural existence…

I was making my way through Pacific Spirit Regional Park when the nausea hit me hard. I searched quickly through the hundreds of thoughts in the area; most were still just dreams of sleeping humans, till I found a deep calm voice thinking about the sweetest blood… Immediately I knew it was Fred, he had been given Bella's scent by Riley. A scent I was drenched in… I knew the second he scented me…

_They killed Bree and now they are coming for me. Let them try! _ Came the sad but resigned thoughts. _I'm sorry I couldn't save you…_ He was thinking about how beautiful Bree looked sparkling in the sun when he said his last goodbye to her…

At that, the nausea I had felt lightly just moments ago became overwhelming, almost painful, and sent me running several hundred feet east to get enough relief to concentrate on my next words.

"Fred, if you can here me, my name is Edward Cullen. I am one of the yellow-eye's that you were created to kill… Smell me; you can smell our human pet on me," (I cringed at calling Bella this but I would explain to him later once I got him to stop) "the scent Riley gave you on the red shirt, the one that Bree held for you to smell."

_How does he know about Bree and the pet's shirt?_ Fred's thoughts were curious enough to win out over his fear. His confidence in his gift keeping me far enough away allowed him to pause and listen for a few moments. So I continued, recalling every memory of Fred that Bree had showed me…

"Bree considered you a good friend and sent me to find you. She hid behind you for over three months and you protected her with your repelling gift. Everyone called you 'Freaky Fred' but when you finally revealed yourself to Bree, she thought you were beautiful, even more beautiful then the rest. She thought you have an amazing smile. " I chuckled at how I sounded like some star struck teenage girl, then realized, that's just what Bree was…

"You'd told her to get Diego and meet you here in Vancouver in less then 24 hours and that you would leave her a trail from Riley Park..." I trailed off, running out of things that Bree had shared about Fred.

How did he get this information? Was Bree tortured like Diego was, forced to reveal enough information to try to get me to let my guard down so they can kill me too, the one who got away? But all Riley spoke was lies.

I filled him in on everything that Bree had seen, the battle, the Volturi and her death.

_I__ knew Diego was dead as soon as Riley came in without him, I think she did also__… his thoughts on this were mixed… he had respected Diego, as intelligent as himself, different from the rest but he was also jealous that after over 3 months of caring for and protecting Bree, she had not thought more of him than her friend and in one day with Diego, he had become her mate and her love for him was worth dying for._

_If I had told her that Diego wasn't there waiting for her, that she would die if she didn't come with me, would she have believed me?_

"_I don't think it would have mattered. Her subconscious knew he was gone and chose to die with him. She just didn't let herself consciously think of it" I reassured him._

_Yes I believe you're right but that doesn't ease my guilt… I could have gone just to protect her; long enough for her to see for herself that Riley had lied again and Diego wasn't there, then taken her with me, but I was a coward. I ran far away and hid behind my gift. Leaving her to die by herself__" he was disgusted with himself…_

"It was her choice and short of dragging her away I don't believe you could have stopped her. She had to know that Riley died for murdering Diego, that they were punished; she wouldn't have been at peace without that. At least I could give her that before she died…"

_Thank you for that_

"My pleasure" I smiled, relishing in the memories of lighting the pile of Victoria and Riley's pieces/thinking about how much I enjoyed ripping apart Victoria.

We continued chatting. I shared Carlisles story with him and our vegetarian lifestyle.

_You know I would have graduated with a Masters in Biochemistry and Molecular Biology this June… I had my life all planed out, my future was secured… Now everything I learned, all I've strived for is all for not. It's worthless to me in this new existence. There is so much I don't know about now, will you help me?_

"That's why I'm here. Bree didn't get to tell you everything she found out and there is more that she didn't even know that I will help you with"

I proceeded to fill him in on the Volturi and several other mythological creatures that might be useful for him to know enough about to avoid.

He silently fired off hundreds of questions in his mind and I answered them to the best of my knowledge.

"Minotaur's, yes they may still exist also though the Volturi hasn't captured one in almost 100 years… I personally think they have just got smarter rather then become extinct."

"Leprechaun's, Oh there is whole colonies of them, they are tricky little things, don't every make a bargain with one because you will regret it"

"Unicorns, I'm sad to say, died out during Noah's flood because they refused to get on the ark!"

_Noah's flood was real? How about parting the Red Sea?_

"Yes, it all happened" I chuckled because of hours of explaining the Greek gods & Pegasus, sirens and sea monsters; we had finally come to the validity of the Bible "Everything I've covered with you is just 'How to be a Vampire 101' which I would say you graduated from with honors, but if you have more questions, you should come visit my father and creator. The historical accuracy of the Bible is one of his favorite topics and he has done extensive research"

_Riley and my creator had a reason to fear your coven & though I am thankful for the information you are sharing, I will not be coming to visit, ever. If you're small coven of 7 was able to annihilate my coven of 20 then what could I as just one by my elf do to stand against you in your own territory_.

"I guessed you might feel that way" I sighed. "There is another coven, much smaller; who lives like us off the blood of animals… they are located in Denali, Alaska… If you have more questions are just need a friendly place to stay, they would always be willing to welcome you"

I had almost forgotten about Alice being near by when and image popped into my head. I recognized it immediately as Alice's fuzzy vision from earlier today as it came into focus. . Instantly a picture of Tanya in the arms of a golden eyed vampire with thick blond curls was fuzzy in the back ground, I knew instantly this was Fred from Bree's memories of him.

As Alice started making decisions of her own, the vision of the two became clearer, things were being added, rows of chairs filled with friends, a cast iron trellis… Tanya was suddenly wearing a white dress and Fred a black tux, but a little scowl passed over Alice's face as the bouquet in Tanya's hand kept changing, Alice couldn't stand indecisions and I begged her not to contact Tanya about her wedding bouquet, yet, until I had at least spoken to Fred.

Tanya had been without a mate for hundreds of years, and she was even older than Carlisle! I knew it was hard on her that I had found my mate in Bella because I was the closest she had come to choosing a mate… I was happy that this young vampire would eventually be the man she loved for the rest of their existence… Out of all the death and destruction that came from Victoria seeking her revenge, at least one bright light of good came out of it all.

Thank you for the offer, but I think I will keep to myself from now on.

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my throat. Alice's vision was crystal clear by now; this one was coming true because the decision had been made to go, even if it was just his subconscious.

With a promise to be friends if we ever meet again, I bid Fred goodbye and headed back home.

**OOO**

I slowed as the familiar voices of Jasper and Esme's minds came into focus, I was still a few miles away from Bella's house so I used this time to gather my thoughts and prepare for what was waiting for me.

According to Esme's thoughts, I could see Bella was still sleeping peacefully in her arms, snuggled to her shoulder like she did with me every night and a pang of guilt hit me for a moment thinking about leaving her there when she was hurting so much, then I turned my attention to Jasper's readings of Bella's emotions, he was still projecting light sleepiness at her but I was relieved to know that Jasper didn't really believe she needed it by what he was getting off her, he was just doing it because I'd asked him too. The feelings Bella was putting off had changed since I left, she felt happier and there was a strong measure of acceptance and the intense pain that had been coming off of her last night had quieted to a dull heartache. I was relieved.

"_Hey, Edward"_ I heard Jasper greet me in his mind. _"Alice already filled me in on everything__.__ I guess Tanya's going to have Lily__'s__, Rose's __and__D__aisy's in her bouquet.__"_

I laughed out loud at how upset Alice had been over this before I left. At that time I saw him standing under the tree outside Bella's window.

"Wedding Fever has struck." For Tanya's sake I hoped Alice doesn't go too crazy on her.

"Hopefully, Bella and my wedding will be enough to keep her preoccupied and not bug her about it"

"Alice has already seen that part" Jasper mind replayed his conversation with Alice earlier. She saw Fred coming to Denali while they were at my wedding and sniffing around, finding out about them, seeing a picture of Tanya in the house and becoming enthralled but too frightened to stick around at their return he stayed invisible for a few minutes to see Tanya in person, then left, deciding he would come back later when he could prove himself worthy, with golden eyes to match hers.

"Wow" I sighed… Looks like we would have a new cousin soon and I was happy that Fred would be it.

I hopped into Bella's opened window and took in Esme holding Bella. She smiled at my entrance as her mind swirled with happy thoughts of adding another daughter to her family.

"Thanks, mom" I whispered below human hearing as to not disturb Bella.

"My pleasure!" Esme said sincerely. _Anything for my children_ (italics here), she thought, _you did a good thing tonight Edward and Bella's fine__. (italics here too)_

I guess she could see the anxious look on my face, still a few twinges of guilt for having not stayed by Bella's side the whole night, and having to deceive her about it when she woke up.

I looked at Bella, longing for the peace she brings me, her thoughts, silent to me seemed a relief to me at the moment, after all the thoughts I had read today.

"_Just get over here"_ Esme thought kindly, _I __knew__ you __couldn't__ stand to be away from her for one more mo__m__ent_

I chuckled at my mother who knew me so well as she rolled over Bella so that I could slip the place she had just occupied, slipping her arm out from underneath Bella's head as I replaced it with my arm, curling my other hand to smooth her hair from her face moved by the whoosh of Esme's retreat. Jasper and her were already gone. I could hear their conversation about Alice's upcoming plans fading away from my mind as they reached our home, but my eyes never left Bella's face. I was a bit smug. And I was worried! I laughed to myself. Our vampire stealth made it easy to make the switch, Bella would never know I wasn't there most the night, or at least I thought that for a moment until Bella's lips moved and she formed a name that wasn't mine.

"Esme?" she questioned, still deeply asleep.

Maybe I would have to explain to her where I had been all night? _Damn__!_

**OOO**

**Authors Note:**

**This whole story happens ''between the lines' on page 609 of Eclipse… As we all know, Bella doesn't remember Esme being there while she slept. But I think it could fit because Bella says, **

"_**The morning brought with it, if not a brighter outlook, at least a measure of control, some acceptance… When I woke up, there was no disorientation. I opened my eyes - finally dry - and met his anxious gaze**_**." **

**So who's to say that Bella didn't just say Esme's name, subconsciously acknowledging Esme's presence in her room, like she did Edward, by saying his name the first night he watched her sleep way back in the first book… LOL!**

**Eclipse is my favorite book and Bree's ten page appearance in it was a major part of my love for the book… I always imagined her to be a 'good girl' with a single mom who loves and misses her but worked a lot so she wasn't home and that's how Bree was stolen and changed. But I have to admit I fell in love with Stephenie Meyer's version of her even more then I did the image I previously held of her in my own head… Bree's death was the only part in the whole series that affected me enough to really make me cry, so she was a very significant character to me.**

**I hope you enjoyed how I tied up the loose ends of Bree's short second life!**

**Please review! If you don't want to review, will you please just put this story on alert since I don't plan to continue it, just so I know people out there are reading my story?**

**Thanks! **

**~ Kat ~**


End file.
